


Is That A Tik-Tok Reference?

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adventure, Awkward Romance, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Childhood Friends, Crack, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feral Behavior, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Meddling Kids, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Pokemon, Protective Siblings, Serious Injuries, Sibling Rivalry, Team as Family, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: No one said they couldn't make a group chat, and no one said they couldn't make stupid Tik-Tok references 24/7.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Masaru | Victor, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 154
Kudos: 403





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Hop-Doja_Hop
> 
> Marnie-Egirl_Founder 
> 
> Gloria-Winx_Club
> 
> Victor-Hard_Bass
> 
> Bede-Little_Shit1

**Chatlog 1: Beginning Of A Iconic Moment**

**Group Chat: Bad Bitches Only**

**Doja_Hop: Ok so basically I'm baby**

**Winx_Club: Debatable**

**Hard_Bass: He is baby! 》:0**

**Egirl_Founder: You only agree when it benefits you**

**Little_Shit1: Y'all is there anyway to change my username?**

**Doja_Hop: No**

**Little_Shit1: =_=**

**Hard_bass: Anyways, I'm ready to get my starter Pokemon and beat some little kids up**

**Winx_Club: Bro you are a little kid-**

**Doja_Hop: Is it me or do we got some annoying ass siblings**

**Little_Shit1: Can't relate <:(**

**Egirl_Founder: Ok Bede, I'm taking you to my house and forcing my brother to adopt you in our family**

**Doja_Hop: Aw! Finally something wholesome in this chatroom!**

**Hard_Bass: Y'all ever wonder who ever writes Champion Leon fanfics that they actually know him or stalk him? Like those fanfics and reader inserts are scary accurate**

**Doja_Hop: On god Victor I'm not going to sit here and let you clowns talk about fanfics of my brother**

**Winx_Club: He got nasty hoes everywhere**

**Little_Shit1: BEGON THOT!**

**Egirl_Founder: No I understand, I can not get away from the fanfics of my brother x this random oc or reader on wattpad; and the lemons-**

**Doja_Hop: Ewwwww, don't remind me, there's so many for my brother on wattpad and I know this man; he lives in my house!**

**Winx_Club: atleast they don't know right?**

**Hard_Bass: When your famous, there's Fanfic**

**Little_Shit1: It's like rule 34 but less extreme**

**Doja_Hop: Aight, my brother calling me down; you two get your asses over here so you can distract him from taking pictures of me!**

**Hard_Bass: But like, your his pride and joy-**

**Winx_Club: Let your brother appreciate and love you Hop >:(**

**Doja_Hop: The Cain instinct, it's about to be released**

* * *

**Winx_Club: Everyone, say hello to Rock Lee!**

**Winx_Club has shared an image**

**Hard_Bass: You named your Pokemon after a Naruto character?**

**Doja_Hop: Stfu Victor, you took one look at your Pokemon and named her Chung Li**

**Little_Shit1: NICKI MINAJ-?**

**Egirl_Founder: Now we know who the barbz is in this group chat**

**Little_Shit1: Hop what did you name your starter Pokemon?**

**Doja_Hop: Doja**

**Little_Shit1:......You named your Pokemon after Doja Cat?**

**Doja_Hop: She's iconic, also Doja is another name for weed but none of this old ass adults will know**

**Winx_Club: Sneaky ass**

**Hard_Bass: Hop I'm gonna battle you, don't get mad at me if I win in front of your brother and steal your money**

**Doja_Hop: Don't get mad at me if I Cain instinct your knee caps fucker**

**Hard_Bass: :o**

* * *

**Doja_Hop: Leon is fucking Himbo omfg-**

**Egirl_Founder: Explain**

**Doja_Hop: Literally told us to meet him at the train station and his ass went the other way; we got there before him and the train was about to leave so we hopped on and I texted Leon's stupid ass that we were leaving and he took too long**

**Doja_Hop: Then proceeded to call me 13 times until I picked up and he was a whole crying mess over missing my departure**

**Doja_Hop: Begging me to forgive him and calling himself a horrible brother**

**Hard_Boss: if only my sister treated me like this**

**Winx_Club: And I wished I had a brother that wasen't a fucking cunt**

**Little_Shit1: Damn do siblings really hate each other?**

**Egirl_Founder: No siblings love each other, it's just that there the ones that know how to annoy us the most**

**Doja_Hop: He won't stop texting me apologies!**

**Doja_Hop: I'm gonna fuck up his Minecraft castle if he don't quit**

**Hard_Bass: We in da craft**

**Egirl_Founder: Ok, I'm gonna go out and catch some wild Pokemon; and also run away from some**

**Winx_Club: Bitch literally Victor started crying when a Pokemon attacked him out of nowhere**

**Hard_Boss: it was FERAL!**

**Doja_Hop: All un-catched pokemons are feral Victor**

**Little_Shit1: You ain't gonna survive this world**

**Egirl_Founder: Ok but is anyone aiming to become champion?**

**Little_Shit1: Not really, I'm doing this so I could get some gym badges**

**Hard_Boss: Same**

**Winx_Club: I actually want to become a gym leader**

**Doja_Hop: Damn I guess I'm the only one-**

**Egirl_Founder: Well we're an odd bunch arn't we**

**Doja_Hop: Aight imma head out and get me some pokemons**

**Winx_Club: Come on Victor, we are in area where we can catch some good pokemons!**

**Hard_Boss: But Chung Li....**

**Little_Shit1: Ain't gonna hell you through gym battles, I'm out**

**Egirl_Founder: Ok lemme get these pokemons and beat up some people for money!**

**Chatlog is now inactive!**

**[End Of Chatlog 1]**


	2. Chatlog 2: Go Home Or....Just Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop tries to mug Chairmen Rose, Gloria and Hop play Minecraft; Bede is afraid of Herobrine; Victor gets jumped by another feral Pokemon; and Marnie is just vibing outside the group chat

**Chatlog 2: Go Home Or....Just Go Home!**

**Groupchat: Bad Bitches Only!**

**Doja_Hop: I see some rich fucker across from me, gonna mug his ass**

**Winx_Club: Excuse-?**

**Doja_Hop: Your excused**

**Hard_Bass: Never thought the day I'd see Hop comment mugging**

**Doja_Hop: Down with rich people!**

**Little_Shit1: Your brothers rich Hop**

**Doja_Hop: Ok some Rich people deserve rights**

**Doja_Hop: Or I could bumb into him and act like I'm hurt and he'll lend me some money-**

**Doja_Hop: Omfg, this ain't no regular rich guy**

**Doja_Hop: It's fucking Chairmen Rose**

**Winx_Club: Anna oop** ****

**Hard_Bass: It makes it worser, omfg you were really about to finesse this guys money Hop!**

**Doja_Hop: I sense evil from him, I will not buy into his suit and tux attire**

**Doja_Hop: Fuck he's looking at me, I gotta skrrt outta here!**

**Winx_Club: Hop was later on found dead in a ditch**

**Little_Shit1: Where's Marnie?**

**Hard_Bass: She did say not to expect her coming into the brought everyday**

**Doja_Cat: She's our fucking mom**

**Doja_Cat: We can not function without her!**

**Winx_Club: Yeah, becuase a few moments ago you were about to rob the Chairman Rose**

**Doja_Hop: Yeah...he came up to me and asked me if I was related to Leon; we had a whole conversation about him before my stop came; told me I had a chance to become the next champion if I trained hard**

**Winx_Club: Funny, just a few moments ago you called him evil**

**Doja_Hop: Ok, but I get a real bad vibe form him ngl**

**Doja_Hop: Whatcha doing now guys?**

**Hard_Bass: Nothing, absolutely nothing**

**Little_Shit1: I can't do a gym battle yet, I haven't met the criteria**

**Doja_Hop: This is a good time to train and get more pokemons!**

**Hard_Bass: That's all we've been doing Hop! I'm bored now, who knew Pokemon adventures can be so boring!**

**Little_Shit1: We just started our journeys one day ago, can't y'all just be patient?**

**Doja_Hop: Ok, I'm gonna get my money and count it to see if I can get some powerful pokemons from the black market**

**Hard_Bass: Did you know that someone beated a champion from another region with a Ratata?**

**Little_Shit1: Stop fronting**

**Doja_Hop: I hate to say this but, I miss Lee** **:,(**

**Hard_Bass: Y'all here that? That's Hop admitting that he cares for his brother**

**Doja_Hop: Stfu! I want to play Minecraft with him so he can help me with my house!**

**Winx_Club: Ok weenie I'll play Minecraft with you**

**Little_Shit1: I don't wanna play Minecraft anymore because of Herobrine :(**

**Doja_Hop: Bede Herobrine is an enigma that some blind motherfucker made up**

**Doja_Hop: It is not 2011 anymore, he won't hurt you**

**Winx_Club: Imagine thinking Herobrines gone**

**Hard_Bass: Nah, he's dating his boyfriend Steve; that's why we don't see him anymore**

**Little_Shit1: But wouldn't that be selfcest?**

**Doja_Hop: Bede let me dream for one second!**

**Hard_Bass: Gah tf-!?**

**Hard_Bass: Again!? I got jumped by another pokemon!**

**Winx_Club: Told your ass to stay in the hotel room**

**Little_Shit1: Ok but foreal tho, where the tf is Marnie???**

**Egirl_Founder: Vibing**

**Egirl_Founder: Just vibing**

**Egirl_Founder: Would love to do more if you guys wern't blowing up the damn group chat on my phone**

**Winx_Club: Marnie! :D**

**Doja_Hop: Marnie! Today was crazy!**

**Egirl_Founder: Hop, your actions today was too feral; I'm contacting your brother and sending him screenshots of your plans to mug Chairmen Rose**

**Doja_Hop: BITCH-!?**

**[END OF CHATLONG 2]**


	3. Chatlog 3: Broke Ass Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gym Challengers are here, Secrets are spilled, Hop threatens someone over a Minecraft disc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Juice Wrld, your songs helped get through 2018 and helped open my eyes to something bigger.

**Chatlog 3: Broke Ass Kids**

**Groupchat: Bad Bitches Only**

**Doja_Hop: Ok Gym challenges are coming fast and I'm Deadass scared**

**Little_Shit1: I think we're all scared**

**Winx_Club: God I hate Tori Vega's entitled bitch ass so much**

**Egirl_Founder: I'm not worrid, two of my pokemons in my team have already evolved**

**Hard_Bass: Just wtf Marnie? Like how do you get so damn strong in a short time**

**Doja_Hop: It's the E Girl in her, she must rise up if she wants to rule the world**

**Egirl_Founder: I have the power, but I choose not to use it**

**Little_Shit1: Ok well since were all doing nothing, who wants to share their wild experiences in their life?**

**Egirl_Founder: Bede we're 13 year olds**

**Little_Shit1: Yeah so? kids our age already smoking and vaping and having sex but we choose not to because we got pressure not to**

**Hard_Bass: Period!**

**Winx_Club: Periodt!**

**Doja_Hop: Peridot!**

**Doja_Hop: Tried smoking weed, was a whole trip and I deadass woke up in a fucking river**

**Hard_Bass: That's crazy, same thing with weed brownies but it was on accident**

**Winx_Club: Stole a pack of cigs for my friend because she was too much of a pussy and lit the things up and it smelled like nicotine**

**Hard_Bass: Second hand smoking cancer exists Gloria**

**Little_Shit1: Logged on to Opals Facebook account and started to post random shit and when she asked how this happened I told her that she got hacked and she should get a better and safer software**

**Egirl_Founder: Sent a lemon fanfic of my brother to him anonymously, and claimed to be a very special fan of his; he now fears his fanbase even tho it was me who exposed them**

**Doja_Hop: That also reminds me when Lee invited some random dude onto our server in Minecraft [Cuz he was a fan that won a contest to get invited] and I was alright with it until he griefed Lee's castle [Which mind you he's been working on for a whole year] and blamed it on me, Lee got so mad at me and threatened to ban me from our server, OUR SERVER!**

**Doja_Hop: Anyways I got mad at him and also sad cuz he believed some random guy over his bro, so I didn't log onto the server after that and started playing with Gloria and Victor**

**Doja_Hop: But because I wasn't active on the server and the guy decided to be a dumbass and do it again and try to blame it on me even though my log in information dated to the last time I got on the server; anyways he got kicked out and Lee was trying to beg forgiveness from me**

**Doja_Hop: I was still angry at him but I forgave him, but I don't hang out on the server a lot anymore cuz Gloria and Victor's server is more lit**

**Little_Shit1: So you and your bro just have misunderstanding everywhere huh?**

**Doja_Hop: My fucking server my rules**

**Egirl_Founder: Y'all what if I added in the gym leaders and Galar Champion?**

**Winx_Club: Please don't**

**Winx_Club: We literally just spilled our dirty secrets in this chat**

**Doja_Hop: I'm not gonna sit here and have Lee call me and yell at over the phone about smoking weed**

**Doja_Hop: Then proceed to snitch on me to our mom** ****

**Egirl_Founder: Well ok then, the time will come**

**Doja_Hop: It will be never**

**Little_Shit1: Y'all I think I'm tripping but I'm just daydreaming and I see fucking slenderman twerking in the corner of my room**

**Winx_Club: BEDE!?**

**Hard_Bass: I want whatever he's having**

**Doja_Hop: It ain't weed that's for sure**

**Egirl_Founder: I am so close to exposing all of you to your guardians**

**Doja_Hop: Do it bitch, I got the screenshots of your anonymous quest**

**Egirl_Founder: Delete that now, I will have my lawyers contact you over this**

**Doja_Hop: Lets do it baby, I know the law**

**Hard_Bass: Isn't he dreamy?**

**Winx_Club: Victor, the look you have on your face rn-**

**Hard_Bass: Oh shit-**

**Doja_Hop: What-?**

**Hard_Bass: UHM.....STAL!**

**Doja_Hop: I FUCKING HATE STAL AMDJDBSHJSJD, IT'S THE WORSE MINECRAFT DISC TO EVER ROAM THE EARTH-**

**Little_Shit1: When me and you go against each other im blasting that shit through the speakers**

**Doja_Hop: I will fight you on live tv, let these bitches know that me and Stal are enemies!**

**Egirl_Founder: I think it's an ok disc :)**

**Hard_Bass: I think it's neat :3**

**Doja_Hop: Victor on god I'm blocking you on Twitter and discord** ****

**Hard_Bass: :,(**

**Winx_Club: How did we go from talking about our wild experiences to Hop threating people over Stal** ****

**Little_Shit1: Welcome to our group chat, would you like a handbook?**

**[End Of Chatlog 3]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Headcanon: The Minecraft server the kids have is like SMPLive so a lot of crazy shit is always going on in there]
> 
> [Hop and Leon have sibling arguments and Lee usually is the one that apologizes first because Hop resorts to calling him Leon and also ignoring him]
> 
> [Gloria is more daring then Victor and is very sneaky]
> 
> [Victor will not go outside unless Gloria is with him, he's just tired of being randomly attacked by every high leveled feral Pokemon]
> 
> [The Stal thing is also from SMPLive, Jschlatt; a twitch streamer who's part of the server, hates the disc so much that it became a meme]
> 
> [I don't condone smoking or doing drugs, since there 13 year olds they are going to be exposed to things because of their peers; but these are one time moments so it will only be referenced but never done]


	4. Chatlog 4: Ride Wit Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bede learns how to drive[illegally], Marnie find out the Gym Leaders have their own group chat, and Hop wants war.

**Chatlog 4: Ride Wit Me**

**Groupchat: Bad Bitches Only**

**Little_Shit1: Hey y'all, I know how to drive now :D**

**Egirl_Founder: Bede, arn't you 14 years old?**

**Little_Shit1: No matter what age your are, you have the access to ultimate power**

**Doja_Hop: And that power...is driving??**

**Little_Shit1: STFU U MAD THAT I CAN DRIVE U CAN'T BITCH**

**Winx_Club: I have a fear...**

**Hard_Bass: Well if you can drive, why don't you drive us to the fucking gym huh?**

**Little_Shit1: It's time B)**

**Egirl_Founder: Is no one gonna stop him???**

**Doja_Hop: Why tf would we? If he says he can handle this power then we shall see**

**Little_Shit1: Get in losers! We're going to the gym!**

**Winx_Club: Oh god, he's doing a mean girls reference**

**Hard_Bass: Come on y'all, let's ride in Bede's stolen car**

**Little_Shit1: It ain't stolen! I'm borrowing!**

* * *

**Groupchat: We Dem Bois!+Gurls**

**Granny_Ma: Has anyone seen my car? It's not in where I've left it unfortunately**

**Karate/Kid: Opal did your car get stolen???**

**The+Champion: Oh no! Opal I'm coming over there!**

**Granny_Ma: I do not worry! That was my 56th car I was driving today, I suppose another would do for now**

**Water_Those: Opal casually flexing her richness on us**

**Ghost_Kid: I just saw Opals car pass by me actually**

**Ghost_Kid: Didn't know Bede could drive**

**Granny_Ma: Oh but he can't! I suppose he grew tired of waiting for me and left himself**

**The+Champion: How does he know how to drive it!? This is a safety hazard you must deal with Opal**

**Ghost_Kid: I also saw Hop, Marnie, and two other kids in there with him; music was blasting so loud I don't know how they can hear**

**The+Champion: HOP-!?**

**Rock×Roll: Marnie??? I surprised she even agree to it...** ****

**The+Champion: Does that matter?? Our siblings are in the streets ready for a car crash to happen!**

**Ghost_Kid: Bede looked like he had under control...**

**Karate/Kid: Fuck- ok well there heading over to me and Allisters gym so we'll check them out for you**

**The+Champion: I'm calling Hop after this, he should know better! >:(**

**Water_Those: With a big brother like you I'm not surprised**

**The+Champion: hol up-** ****

* * *

**Little_Shit1: Ok, who snitched**

**Doja_Hop: Not me tf**

**Egirl_Founder: I don't have mercy for snitches**

**Winx_Club: Not me neither!**

**Hard_Bass: Oooh, would be surprising since it was a stolen car!**

**Little_Shit1: I didn't steal it! I got it from my grandma!**

**Winx_Club: What kinda jackass steal from their grandmas????**

**Doja_Hop: This is Bede were talking about, don't be surprised**

**Egirl_Founder: Opal??? Maybe she told the other gym leaders her car got stolen.....**

**Egirl_Founder: Holy Shit**

**Doja_Hop: What???**

**Egirl_Founder: The gym leaders have their own group chat**

**Little_Shit1: Oh shit**

**Doja_Hop:.....Nothing on this Earth will take my freedom away, not death; not Arcues; and especially not fucking Leon**

**Hard_Bass: Ok but it's not like they know we have a group chat together omfg**

**Winx_Club: Either way, we won't allow these broke ass mellinaials fuck with us Gen Z kids**

**Doja_Hop: They have their own chicken, we've got out own!**

**Little_Shit1:.....Wonder if I'll be grounded for this?**

**[End Of Chatlog]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They gym leaders have their own chat! Meaning these tow chats are gonna merge and become one big shit show!
> 
> Special thanks to my commenters for giving me some cool usernames for the rest!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chatlog 5: Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Main 5's chat gets exposed, two new members join; and it's just a fucking intermission.

**Chatlog 5: Exposed**

**Chatroom: Bad Bitches Only**

**Doja_Hop: Aight I'm tired**

**Winx_Club: Ayo, we all passed our first gym battle!**

**Little_Shit1: We not gonna sit here and forget that Champion Leon called Hop and yelled at him**

**Doja_Hop: I WASEN'T EVEN DRIVING THE DAMN CAR, IF WE GOT IN AN ACCIDNE THEN OH WELL-**

**Doja_Hop: I'm not understanding how I'm the only one that got yelled at**

**Hard_Bass: Well you made it worse when you just hung up on him mid-rant**

**Doja_Hop: Let him learn that speakin too much is a criminal charge**

**Winx_Club: Anyways I'm beat, what time is it?**

**Hard_Bass: You have your fucking phone, look at it**

**Little_Shit1: It's 11 pm Gloria**

**Winx_Club: Atleast one of these bitches know how to treat me with respect**

**Egirl_Founder: I'm about to drop dead, and I'm starving; let's go back to our hotels and get something to eat**

**Doja_Hop: Yes please**

* * *

**Groupchat: We Dem Bois+Gurls**

**Karate/Kid: Ok we're done with our gym battles**

**Ghost_Kid: Yeah! And it's past my bed time**

**The+Champion: That's great**

**Water_Those: Leon are u ok-??**

**Rock×Roll: No, he's sad because Hop hung up on him when he was lecturing him**

**Water_Those: Well it was during his gym battle**

**The+Champion: I know! It's just whenever I try to talk to Hop seriously, he always flakes out and runs away!**

**Granny_Ma: This is a 13 year old your dealing with Leon, not mention you are his older brother; he may not see you an actual adult authority and just a big brother that annoys him**

**The+Champion: I just want Hop out of danger, but he's always running to it**

**Rock×Roll: That sounds very familiar....**

**Rock×Roll: Anyways found out my sister has a Group Chat with your brother, Bede, and those two other kids**

**Karate/Kid: And they didn't invite us?**

**Ghost_Kid: Hold up**

* * *

**Groupchat: Bad Bitches Only**

**Egirl_Founder: So Allister is asking if I can add him and his sister on here**

**Doja_Hop: I'm too tired to say anything**

**Egirl_Founder: Good choice!**

**Egirl_Founder Had Added Ghost_Kid, and Karate/Kid to Bad Bitches Only; welcome!**

**Karate/Kid: Ok lemme see....**

**Karate/Kid:......Oof y'all really got something going on In here huh?**

**Ghost_Kid: I like it, at least around kids my age**

**Winx_Club: Ain't you 8???**

**Hard_Bass: The disrespect omfg-**

**Doja_Hop: You wont tell my brother? Cuz he already got on me about the car incident**

**Karate/Kid: He can't get mad at you for smoking weed once when he used to be a whole ass dealer**

**Doja_Hop: Excuse me-**

**Karate/Kid: Anyways rest up easy, your gym battles are gonna get harder from here**

**Little_Shit1: Oh joy....**

**[End Of Chatlog 5]**


	6. Chatlog 6: Your Internet Rights, Hand It Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea just wants to sleep in peace, Allister is being a lil shit; Hop swears he's never been in court before, Bede curses Chairman Rose through a voice mail; Gloria slowly realizes how insane her brother is, Victor is fighting his own mind; And Marnie is getting all the screenshots of this messed up day.

**Chatlog 6: Your Internet Rights, Hand It Over**

**Group Chat: Bad Bitches Only**

**Doja_Hop: Ok why does everyone think I've went to court before**

**Winx_Club: Possibilities are endless when your Hop**

**Ghost_Kid: It's kinda scary**

**Hard_Bass: Why are you up Allister? It's like 3 am**

**Ghost_Kid: It's the devil hour fool's**

**Little_Shit1: Ah yes, summoning demons a favorite pass time**

**Karate/Kid: Allister go to sleep omfg**

**Karate/Kid: Some goes for all of you, y'all been in this chat room since midnight >:(**

**Winx_Club: Sleep is for the weak!**

**Karate/Kid: Whatever y'all say, your gonna be cranky irritated the whole day**

**Doja_Hop: I'm not a fucking baby, we will handle ourselves better!**

* * *

**Little_Shit1: Fuck it, fellas I can't do this no mo**

**Egirl_Founder: I must agree, my body is so tired yet I can't sleep**

**Doja_Hop: Post Malon :)**

**Winx_Club: You didn't even spell his name right...**

**Hard_Bass: Y'all Hop going through it, he's already delusional**

**Doja_Hop: A p p l e**

**Ghost_Kid: I'mma bounce**

**Karate/Kid: I warned y'all, just take the day off and sleep for the rest of it**

**Doja_Hop: Life is a highway**

**Little_Shit1: I WANNA RIDE IT ON NIGHT LONG!**

**Winx_Club: Lightling McQueen dies in endgame**

**Hard_Bass: Kacow**

**Egirl_Founder: Honestly the third and second movies were where everything went down hill**

**Karate/Kid: Oh god Oh Fuck**

**Little_Shit1: I just sent Chairman Rose a voice mail**

**Egirl_Founder: What kind of voice mail?**

**Little_Shit1: This is for Rachel voice mail**

**Karate/Kid: OH GOD OH FUCK**

* * *

**Groupchat: We Dem Bois+Gurls**

**Drag=Me: OMFG WHO SENT CHARMAIN ROSE THAT VOICE MAIL-**

**Drag=Me: Whomever you are, I won't mess wit yo money**

**The+Champion: Raihan it's low-key scary cuz they sounded like they were gonna actually come up there and beat the shit out of Mr. Rose**

**Snow >Milf: Ngl the younger generation is trying to get that bread **

**Snow >Son: Mom I......deadass don't know to respond **

**Granny_Ma: Well it was an experience**

**Karate/Kid: Y'all that was Bede; him and the other kids are so sleep deprived that their out to it**

**Water_Those: I kinda want to be in the groupchat now**

**Karate/Kid: Also Leon has your brother ever been in court?**

**The+Champion: No???? Why???**

**Karate/Kid: He keeps telling us that he's never been to court even tho we've never asked**

**Ghost_Kid: Well he about to go to court considering he almost mugged Chairman Rose**

**The+Champion: WHAT-!??**

* * *

**Hard_Bass: Bitch I'm so annoyed**

**Hard_Bass: If your annoyed then leave**

**Hard_Bass: Make me bitch**

**Doja_Hop: Gloria your brother is scaring me-**

**Winx_Club: jfc Victor your talking to yourself**

**Hard_Bass: STFU**

**Hard_Bass: DON'T TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT HOE**

**Little_Shit1: Someone come get they man's**

**Egirl_Founder: Victor has lost the battle between himself, and his mind**

**Karate/Kid: I'm begging y'all, go to sleep**

**Little_Shit1: AHHHHHH, JEFF THE KILLER-**

**Little_Shit1 went idle!**

**Egirl_Founder: He just dropped to floor and started sleeping**

**Doja_Hop: Hey Wooloo-**

**Doja_Hop went idle!**

**Egirl_Founder: Fell alseep on Wooloo**

**Hard_Bass: STOP TRYNA PULL MY HAIR OFF HOE-**

**Hard_Bass went idle!**

**Egirl_Founder: Fell alseep mid way fighting the air**

**Winx_Club: Aight, imma bounce-**

**Winx_Club went idle!**

**Egirl_Founder: Fell alseep on the couch-**

**Egirl_Founder went idle!**

**Karate/Kid: Goodnight you little shits**

**[End Of Chatlog 6]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was wild :D


	7. Chatlog 7: That Shit Hurted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Main 5 are stuck in a bad situation, and said situation is being underground in a sinkhole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be serious from the rest!

**Chatlog 7: That Shit Hurted**

**Group chat: Bad Bitches Only**

**Doja_Hop: Is it me or is the gym old as shit-**

**Karate/Kid: Nessa and Milo moves the gym challenges somewhere safer like outside, the gym is suppose to get a redo so it can meet with the safety requirements**

**Little_Shit1: Who gets sued if someone gets hurt?**

**Karate/Kid: Chairman Rose Company, he is behind very gym; that why he advised the gym leaders to look at there gyms and report any sighs of danger in there**

**Karate/Kid: Y'all can still go in for bathroom and vending, but your restricted form being in the actual gym room**

**Egirl_Founder: Well I'm hungry, I'm about to go get in the vending**

**Winx_Club: I'll come with**

**Hard_Bass: The gym challenges don't start until an hour later, wanna hang out in the bathrooms?**

**Doja_Hop: Sure**

**Little_Shit1: And do what?**

**Hard_Bass: Not smoke?**

* * *

Hop and Victor watched at Bede tried to hang on to the bathroom stall door, he was having a hard time trying to hold on to it. Hop let out a sigh "Hey Victor, you think I should text Leon? I haven't texted him since the beging of my Pokemon journey"

Victor hums "You should, he probably misses you"

"Yeah right, he has a lot to do; I doubt he's even notice I'm gone" Victor flinches at the tone of Hop, he knew the boy was facing insecurities and being in the shadow of his brother. But deep down they both knew that Leon loved Hop but just wasen't around a lot to know Hop.

Bede hops back to the ground and sighs in frustration "Trying to re-act that vine is harder then a I thought"

"You don't have the upper body strength to hold on and break it" Bede sticks his tounge out "One day! I'll be standing as tall as Leon!"

All three boys looked at each other for a moment and busted out laughing, today was a good day.

* * *

Marnie handed Gloria the bag of chips and sat down next to her on the bench, everything was quiet. Everyone was outside preparing for their battles, and here they were; just vibing.

"Honestly I don't know why they think this place is unsafe, nothing is falling apart and everything seems to be just fine"

Marnie shook her head "Sometimes it's what's underground that is the problem" Gloria was confused, what was underground?

She gets up and sighs "Better get the boys so we can get ready"

"Good idea" Marnie and Gloria walked down the halls to react he boys bathroom, once they reached it Marnie was about to knock on the door until suddenly something under her began to shake.

Gloria shrieks and gripped onto her, Marinie opens the boys bathroom and dragged Gloria in, there she saw the three boys huddles up by the corners looking around scared and in shock.

"What the hell is that!?" Bede yelled, Hop almost fell to the floor "An earthquake!?"

The door under them began crack under them, like a cave in. Marnie s eyes widen and screamed "SINK HOLE!"

The ground finally caved in and all the 5 kids fell into screaming for help and mercy, flying rocks hit there body and the sudden pull of the endless void silenced their screams form the surface.

* * *

**Breaking News! A large sinkhole has caved in the Turffield Gym, while most have remained outside; there are people that are unfortunely inside the building when the sink hole occurred.**

* * *

**Karate/Kid: Hop? Bede?**

**Karate/Kid: Marnie!? Gloria!? Victor!?**

**Karate/Kid: FUCKING ANYBODY????**

**Karate/Kid: Oh god oh god oh god**

**Karate/Kid: Swear to god of they find your dead bodies in that damn sink hole I'm going to fucking kill you guys**

* * *

**Chatroom: We Dem Boi+Gurls**

**Karate/Kid: This is fucking urgent so i dont need any jokes form you**

**Ghost_Kid: I'm shaking rn, I want this to be over!**

**The+Champion: Bea?? What's going On?**

**Karate/Kid: Leon I'm so sorry**

**Drag=Me: Holy Shit she's crying, Bea come one**

**Grass_Hype: There something going down over at my gym**

**Water_Those: Yes, because there's a fucking sink hole there**

**Grass_Hype: It swallowed up the whole gym**

**Drag=Me: Oh god**

**Drag=Me: Leon holy shit, Bea just told me what happened**

**The+Champion: Yes the sinkhole?**

**Drag=Me: Not just the sink hole, Leon your brother and Pieres Sister with Bede, Victor, and Gloria were in the building when it happened**

**The+Champion: WHAT!? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?**

**Karate/Kid: They went in to use the bathroom and get snacks and Milo said he hasen't seen go out yet before the sinkhole happen**

**The+Champion: Oh no oh no oh no**

**Drag=Me: Leon?**

**The+Champion: I can't do this I can't do this I cant do this**

**Snow_Milf: Is he having a panic attack!? Who's near Leon!?**

**Grandad_Blaze420: I am, I had to forcefully lay him down; nobody say anything triggering when he gets back on**

**Rock×Roll: My bloody sister is an a sink hole, and the changes of her surviving it is...**

**Business_Gourd: Pieres I'm so sorry, I'll call Chairman Rose of the situation and hopefully there are first responders at the scene**

**Snow_Milf: While that's happening everyone we must remain calm now, panic will not help us through; now I'm about to drive the car to the gym, come now!**

**Drag=Me: Yes ma'am!**

* * *

Victor woke up with a massive headache pounding his head, his vision slowly transferring from blurry to almost clear. He took a deep breath but coughed when particles got in his lungs, he looked around slowly to see the unmoving bodies of his friends laying around him.

He yelled in horror "EVERYONE! OH GOD PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD" He runs over to Bede and shakes him awake, Bede suddenly sits up and knocks him and Victors head together.

"Ow! Way to be in the way!" Bede yelled out, Victor shushed him as Marnie and Gloria began to stir awake. Marnie slowly helped Gloria on her feet, Glorria tried to walk but almost fell.

Hop woke up and screamed in pain, everyone looked at him in shock and horror and quickly rushed to his side. He was breathing hard, tears were spilling out of his eyes as he clutched his leg.

"It hurts! It hurts so much!" He sobs out, Victor quickly helped Hop to sit upright as Marnie began to check him over.

"Hop? Hop can you hear me?"

"Yes! Don't touch it!" He slapped Marnie's hand away but Marnie hushed him "Hey it's ok, I need to know where it hurts Hop"

Hop moved his hand around the top part of his leg tightly and he cried out again, Marnie hissed at this.

"Not good, I'm no doctor but it looks like his upper leg or his femur maybe fractured" everyone sucked in the breath they let out.

"That's not good right? If it's broke that means" Bede asks, Marnie shook her head "Busted arteries, maybe blood loss- i don't know! We need to get him medical help!" Victor looks up and whistles "Yeah there's no way out really..." Everyone looked up and saw how deep and big the hole was, it was as big as the gym.

Marnie saw small crators in the ground "Ok, we're going to have to find a way through the pipe lines"

Victor gently picked up Hop bridal style, and Bede held onto Gloria. Marnie looked at this and smiled 'I'm no expert but....maybe I'm assuming wrong'

All 5 of them walked down the pipe lines to find a way out.

* * *

Leon didn't panic a lot, years of being an undefeated champion of the Galar Regieon has shown him that emotions cannot be displayed. However this was different, his baby brother Hop was in danger.

Leon didn't know what to do, he wasen't allowed near the site. The sink hole was huge and the rescueres were pulling dead bodies left and right.

He couldn't take it, he was so useless; if Hop was found dead, he wouldn't know to live with himself; he would never forgive himself for the death of his baby brother.

* * *

"Damnit! Another fucking dead end!" Bede shouted, Hop fell back to sleep and Gloria was still delirious from the fall. Marnie looked around, this couldn't be it. This couldn't the end of all the pipes, she poked around and moved the dirt over; feeling soenthing metel and hollow like a door and knocked on it, she claled over bede to help her move the dirt and rock away.

Bede sat Gloria down and ran over to help her, as fast at they were they finally saw that it was the door to the sewers.

She forcefully pulled it open, with Bede's help; there the door open and they found themselves at the sewers.

"Alright come on, let's get out of here!" She says, Victor nods and Bede helps Gloria up and they all move away from the sink hole.

Ad they walked Marnie's noise became unbearable to the smell, it was sewer and waste and trash resided here.

Ad they walked there was a light at the end of the tunned, Marnie felt a sudden relief crash above her; the warm rays of the sun shone down at and the sudden fresh breath of air hit her lungs in a joyful whistle.

Victor cried out in happiness, they made it. Marnie took out her phone and say they had radio reception.

"Oh good, let's give Bea some relief shall we?" She takes a picture of everyone with herself up front and goes into the chatroom.

She uploads the picture and says one thing

**Egirl_Founder: We lived bitch**

* * *

They were once found and shipped off to the hospital where Hop and to get surgery, Marnie laid in her bed cleaned up and well fed. Now she just had to wait for her older brother to come in and hug to her death.

Hop got out of surgery and was put into a private room, as he slowly woke up he felt a great sense of pain crash down on him. He hissed slightly and looked around, beside his bed he saw a tuff of purple hair stick out. Something was holding his hand, he looked down to see the person holding him tightly. And he came face to face with a sleeping Leon.

Hop felt his eyes well up, all the memories of the horrific accident. The pain he felt and the hopelessness, he shook Leon who mumbled in his sleep, he shook him harder and even slapped him.

Leon woke up with a start and looked around to see what woke him up, he turns to see a fully awake Hop looking at him. Suddenly Leon cried out, and hugged Hop tightly.

"Hop! Oh god, I thought you died in the sink hole!" He cried out, Hop patted Leon's back "I don't remebere much of what went down there" he said, Loen shook his head "I don't care about that, I'm just so glad that your here and well" Hop felt the tears sprung back to his eyes.

He hugged Leon back, sometimes; he took Leon for granted, and he hoped that maybe after all of this was done, he could better understand his brother.

Leon hugged Hop tighter, but Hop yelled out "Ow! That shit hurted Leon!" Leon instantly let go and had snot rolling out of nose "I'm so sorry Hop, I didn't mean to hurt you more!"

Hop only rolls this eyes in a fond sense and laid back down "I'm going back to sleep, don't start crying anymore then you did now!"

"I can't help it Hop! You understand right? Right? Oh you actually fell alseep"

Yes, today was thought to be a good day, but it became being the worse; but at the end, happiness shined down the main 5.

[End Of Chatlog 7]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this chapter was long! But anyways until next time, bye!


	8. Chatlog 8: Aight Who Shit My Pants?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five kids recover after the accident and resume with their gym battles[Much to the worry of the adults]

**Chatlog 8: Aight Who Shit My Pants?**

**Group chat: Bad Bitches Only**

**Little_Shit1: Y'all i cannot stand still properly**

**Doja_Hop: On Arcues my leg wants me to suffer**

**Winx_Club: I'm getting dizzy spells, still!**

**Hard_Bass: Hop hold me, I'm scared :,(**

**Egirl_Founder: Well are doctors did warn us not to do anything active while we recover**

**Doja_Hop: No, I'm winning this gym battle and getting my damn pay check**

**Little_Shit1: I needed to get away from Opal because she forced me to sit and watch another Golden Girls marathon with her**

**Winx_Club: Victor I've never seen our mom cry like that**

**Doja_Hop: Same thing with my bro, broke down crying**

**Egirl_Founder: My brother wouldn't leave my side at all, even if he got called back to his post**

**Hard_Bass: Damn I'm still in shock that this happened to us**

**Doja_Hop: Bunch of unlucky motherfuckers**

* * *

**Groupchat: We Dem Bois+Gurls**

**The+Champion: I am tired**

**Rock×Roll: Agreed**

**Drag=Them: Were not going back to work rn are we? Cuz ya know? Emotional compensation?**

**Water_Those: Well me and Milo have to continue the gym battles, and the kids are also gonna be there**

**The+Champion: Ugh! I just told Hop to chill out for the next few weeks!**

**Drag=Me: Those kids just got out of the hospital and already tryna secure the badges**

**Rock×Roll: If Marnie is in pain please call me, she shouldn't even be there in the first place**

**Karate/Kid: I don't think you guys know your siblings well, these kids are too feral to control**

**Ghost_Kid: They kinda scare me :D**

**The+Champion: Wtf-**

* * *

**Little_Shit1: I'd like to thank my body for not giving out on me on the field, but after!**

**Doja_Hop: Bede you had it lucky, I fell through the fucking crowd after my battle on live television and everyone thought my leg broke again**

**Winx_Club: The sheer panic**

**Hard_Bass: Gloria you literally said on live tv "Not gonna lie, I think falling in that sinkhole kinda fucked up my braincells"**

**Winx_Club: It did, I just gotta admit it ○_○**

**Egirl_Founder: Well I cant argue because while I was being interviewed I just clocked tf out, like I just sat there and twitched and did nothing**

**Little_Shit1: At least you didn't get force to whip and nea nea to a cringy ass sing from 2016**

**Doja_Hop: Bede, the decades ending; at least appreciate the path these viners gave us**

**Little_Shit1: Half of them dropped out of high school idk wtf your talking about-**

* * *

**Drag=Me: Leon I'm so sorry, I know your were panicking at that moment but seeing Hop fall into a crowd of people and have everyone start screaming into utter chaos was too funny**

**Drag=Me: And then for him to get up and say to everyone "Sorry y'all had to catch me slipping like that" omfg**

**The+Champion: Sometimes I feel like my mom**

**The+Champion: Cuz I can't stand this kid-**

**Water_Those: No when Gloria said that I busted out laughing, that def going down in a iconic history**

**Granny_Ma: My favorite part was when Bede was doing that funny dance :)**

**Rock×Roll: Public humiliation really**

**Rock×Roll: Ok but I got really owrrid when Marnie was just sitting there not moving, then she just suddenly jumped and started to talk again**

**Drag=Me: She was glitching out system**

**The+Champion: I'm going back to my hotel room and I'm dragging Hop with me so we can watch Frozen 2 illegally**

**Karate/Kid: Excuse me? Your tryna get yourself sued?**

**The+Champion: Lets do it baby, I know the law**

**Karate/Kid:.....Now I know where Hop gets it from**

**[End Of Chatlog 8]**


	9. Chatlog 9: Playing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop is venting through Summer Walker songs, Victor feels bad; Gloria's trying to fix this mess up, and Raihan got Leon fucked up.

**Catlog 9: Playing Games**

**Group Chat: Bad Bitches Only**

**Doja_Hop: Ok Victor tell me rn, you not joking right?**

**Hard_Bass: Joking about what?**

**Doja_Hop: Dude you just texted me that you wanted to the arcade tomorrow**

**Hard_Bass: Did I? When did we make this plans??**

**Doja_Hop:....Victor we made this plans after the gym battle but you flaked out on Me! And now your tryna flake out on me again!**

**Doja_Hop: You playing fucking games with me, all I ever ask for is for you to hang out with me-**

**Little_Shit1: Damn Victor, you really playing games with him**

**Winx_Club: Victor I'm about to beat your ass, come over here right now**

**Egirl_Founder: Oh shit**

**Karate/Kid: Damn y'all really having teen drama rn**

* * *

**Groupchat: We Dem Bois+Gurls**

**The+Champion: Raihan I deadass want you to respond to me rn**

**Drag=Me: idk what the fuck you want right now**

**The+Champion: Raihan you missed our scheduled meet up, the one you've been pestering me about for the whole month**

**Mr.Rock: Oh Shit-**

**Drag=Me: Oh shit I forgot! Sorry man, the random dude challenged me to this gym battle so I took it up**

**The+Champion: So you ditched our meetup for a Pokemon match?**

**The+Champion: You're playing games with rn, got me fucked up**

**The+Champion: And don't try to call me and apologize with that fake ass atitude of yours**

**Rock×Roll: Omfg, Raihan you got Leon fucked up**

**Drag=Mw: Leon I'm so sorry dude, I didn't know you'd be invested in the meet up like that**

**The+Champion: I need to blow off some steam, I'm picking up Hop and taking him to his weekly check-up; then maybe I'll talk**

**Karate/Kid: I hate being in both Groupchat omfg cuz the same shit is happening over there**

**Water_Those: Bea ask the admin of the group of they could allow me and Milo to join**

**Karate/Kid: Aight**

* * *

Leon and Hop sat in the car in silence, the grey clouds and the pitiful rain fell onto the car. In the backround, was Summer Walker 'Playing Games'. Hop slowly turns to Leon and sees him gripping the wheel.

"What got you pissed?" Hop asked, Leon sighed "Raihan....kinda flaked out on me, and I don't know why I'm reacting like this; usually him being late or just not coming at all didn't really bother me, but this time...it really pissed me off"

Hop slowly nodded "Same thing with Victor, he asked to go to the arcade with him and also flaked out on me; I don't understand why I'm so hung over with this"

The rain hit the windows of the car, the two boys looked at eachother "We're so stupid and emotional" Leon said, Hop nodded "I wish Victor would talk to me normally again..."

"Same thing with Raihan..."

The car grew silent again, with the song slowly drifting to its closing.

* * *

**Doja_Hop: Ok I'm back, I feel a little better now :,)**

**Little_Shit1: Bro you went on down venting shit just a few hours ago**

**Doja_Hop: I'm all good now, Victor I'm sorry I got on you for not coming to the arcade with me; I know you get busy and I was peeved because you just let the hanging, I hope in the future when you can't come with me you could at least tell me**

**Hard_Bass: No I should apologize, I invited you and planned it and I did flake out on you; tomorrow I'm taking you to the arcade and I'm not gonna flake out on you like a pussy**

**Winx_Club: Looks like my talk with you got through your thick head**

**Egirl_Founder: Well at least all of this over**

**Little_Shit1: For now...**

* * *

**The+Champion: Hey y'all, I feel so bad for cursing through the chat like that :,(**

**The+Champion: Raihan I'm so sorry I yelled out to you like that, that was pretty toxic of me as a friend to do that; I know how serious you take your gym battles and I wished you would of just told me that you were going to be late or just not show up**

**Drag=Me: No I'm sorry, I made a huge deal over the meetup and even pressured you agree with it; I probably wasted your time so much and you have a right to get angry at me, so I won't be a dumbass the next time we plan a meetup**

**Mr. Rock: Man I can't believe y'all made up just like that**

**Karate/Kid: Hey Leon, did you listen to Summer Walker at any point today?**

**The+Champion: Yeah....why? o.O**

**Karate/Kid: Sorry, just assuming really**

* * *

**Karate/Kid: Marnie! Can you add Nessa and Milo to the groupchat?**

**Egirl_Founder: Sure, it's been very boring lately**

**Egirl_Founder has added Water_Those, and Grass_Milo to Bad Bitches Only! Welcome fellow ferals**

**Water_Those: Oh ho, we're going to have a great time here**

**Grass_Milo: Nessa I'm kinda scared**

**Egirl_Founder: Welcome to our chat, have you accepted Hop as your Lord and Savior?**

**Water_Those: Is this a fucking cult-?**

**Doja_Hop: No, just a shrine dedicated to me!**

**Hard_Bass: Arcues I wanna hug that guy**

**[End Of Chatlog 9]**


	10. Chatlog 10: Injured? Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bede and Victor get into an argument over a qustion,Hop and Gloria are surprisingly disappointed with them.

**Chatlog 10: Injured? Good**

**Group Chat: Bad Bitches Only**

**Doja_Hop: Can someone tell me how many pokemons are in this world that are discovered, including Legendarys**

**Little_Shit1: That's easy-**

**Hard_Bass: There are 802 Pokémon in total before you count start adding any additional forms. The Pokémon establishment rotates around 807 anecdotal types of collectible creatures, each having one of a kind plans and abilities.**

**Little_Shit1: Excuse me? I was about to answer that**

**Hard_Bass: And I had a better way explaining, moving on-**

**Little_Shit1: No no, I will not be overshadowed by this dumbass**

**Doja_Hop: Y'all it's not that serious, the questioned was answered so let's just move on**

**Winx_Club: Lemme just say that I truly don't care**

**Water_Those: why is the Pokemon population as big as ours???**

**Hard_Bass: He asked me dipshit**

**Little_Shit1: He asked everyone in this damn Groupchat stupid!** ****

**Doja_Hop: Marnie I'm scared**

**Egirl_Founder: Can both if you calm down, the questioned was answered and we can just move on**

**Little_Shit1: No! I'm tired this little yandere fucker, always thinking shits about him when it comes to Hop, when it's not!**

**Hard_Bass: Yandere!?? Oh you fucking know that I got dirt on you! Especially with my sister!**

**Little_Shit1: You wouldn't dare!** ****

**Doja_Hop: Huh-?**

**Winx_Club: Excuse-?**

**Karate/Kid: Oh boy....**

* * *

**We Den Bois+Gurls**

**The+Champion: I'm bored...**

**Karate/Kid: Victor is murdering somebody over your brother**

**The+Champion: When I said I was bored I didn't mean I want a fucking homicide case in my hands**

**Karate/Kid: I'm just saying...**

**Water_Those: Those kids are fucking feral, like it's too much for me rn**

**Drag=Me: Arcues I wish I was there**

* * *

**Doja_Hop: Victor please calm down**

**Hard_Bass: Why should I!? He's doing too much**

**Doja_Hop: Victor you're doing too much! Please I know that he got your nerves but can y'all please stop fighting?**

**Hard_Bass:.....Only for you...**

**Doja_Hop: Huh? Really, thanks!**

**Hard_Bass:.....**

* * *

**Winx_Club: Stop fighting with my brother Bede**

**Little_Shit1: Come on Gloria! Can't you see what's going on here?**

**Winx_Club: No I don't! Bede I know you like to antagonize people but over a simple qustion? Come on now!**

**Little_Shit1: Didn't think you'd be upset over it....**

**Winx_Club: I am... I know you and Victor can do better, so please just forgive and forget?**

**Little_Shit1:....Alright, only for you**

**Winx_Club: ^_^**

* * *

**Little_Shit1: Victor? I'm sorry for blowing up on you**

**Hard_Bass:....Im sorry for getting glad at you and almost exposing your secret**

**Little_Shit1: Sorta friends?**

**Hard_Bass: Sorta friends**

**Doja_Hop: Aw! You two made up!**

**Winx_Club: Ok but foreal tho why is there so many fucking Pokemon species-**

**[End Of Chatlog 10]**


	11. Chatlog 11: The Mugging Of Mr. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose pissed off Bede so he pulls Hop with him to raid his home, Victor just wants to spend time with Hop alone; Gloria is jealous, and Marnie is trying to not have anyone go to jail.

**Chatlog 11: The Mugging Of Mr. Rose**

**Groupchat: Bad Bitches Only**

**Little_Shit1: That's it, Hop I need your help**

**Doja_Hop: Yesss?** ****

**Little_Shit1: We're raiding Roses house**

**Karate/Kid: Excuse-**

**Little_Shit1: You're excused, now you in or not**

**Doja_Hop: Uh, Hell the fuck yes!**

**Hard_Bass: But Hop, I wanted to hang out with you today :(**

**Doja_Hop: I'm sorry Victor, but I gotta do this; I must raid this man's home!**

**Winx_Club: You two....have fun...**

**Winx_Club: Damn Victor, now I know what it feels like**

**Egirl_Founder: Ok but this adding on to my work now, I have to make sure these fuckers don't get caught**

* * *

**Breaking News! Chairman Rose house has been raided!**

* * *

**Drag=Me: How tf did Mr. Roses house get raided, I mean it wasen't even a raid they just made a mess and stole food**

**The+Champion: Why does that matter? His house got raided! I'm going to find whoever the culprit is and reprimanded them personally! >:(**

**Karate/Kid: Oof**

**Ghost_Kid: I'm sure the police are already doing that Mr. Leon**

**The+Champion: Not if I get there first...**

* * *

**Little_Shit1: Hahahaha! Should of seen his face too!**

**Doja_Hop: I'm gonna sell this shit on Ebay and get cash money B)**

**Winx_Club: Glad you two had fun...**

**Hard_Bass: Yeah, without us...**

**Doja_Hop: Aw Victor I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you tonight!**

**Hard_Bass: T-tonight!? ○\\\\\\\○**

**Doja_Hop: Yeah! I'll even bring food :3**

**Winx_Club: Aw how cute!**

**Little_Shit1: Hey Gloria, you wanna come over and help me wast this food I stole?**

**Winx_Club: You don't have ask me twice!**

**Karate/Kid: Need I remind you that your on Leon's hitlist?**

**Doja_Hop: My brother dosen't have a hitlist, he's too soft**

**Doja_Hop: And a Himbo**

**Karate/Kid: Hop I pray that by the time Leon steps foot in here this conversation would be deleted**

**Doja_Hop: Leon won't kill me! I'll go and ask him!**

* * *

**Groupchat: Best Bros In Galar!**

**Hop: Bro, would you kill me?**

**Leon: No! Why would you ask me that!?**

**Hop: Just making sure**

**Leon: Hop? Did you do something?**

**Hop:....No**

**Leon: Listen I'm pretty stressed out with whole raid thing, so I'll ttyl**

**Hop: Bye...**

* * *

**Doja_Hop: Bea your right, I don't want Leon to kill me**

**Little_Shit1: Ngl he maybe dumb but he terrifies me**

**Egirl_Founder: Welp thanks to my connections, you guys are sorta off the hook for now**

**Doja_Hop: Like Bonnie and Clyde**

**Little_Shit1: Hell yeah!**

**Hard_Bass: You see this Gloria?**

**Winx_Club: Yeah....and I don't like it**

**[End]**


	12. Chatlog 12: Us VS. The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids decide to just drop everything and run away for a bit

**Chatlog 12: Us VS. The World**

**Groupchat: Bad Bitches Only**

**Doja_Hop: Tired of this shit, I'm running away**

**Karate/Kid: To where???**

**Doja_Hop: Idk, Kanto?**

**Winx_Club: Oh me and Victor went there one time, nice people :)**

**Hard_Bass: Feral pokemons everywhere**

**Little_Shit1: Since your running away can I come with?**

**Doja_Hop: Um? Why???**

**Little_Shit1: Rose has been getting on my nerves and these damn gym battles have been nothing but stress**

**Water_Those: I wouldn't say there that stressful**

**Grass_Milo: Wait until they get to Leon**

**Doja_Hop: Do not mention Leon rn, I need my head empty; no thoughts**

**Hard_Bass: Can I come with :(**

**Winx_Club: If we all run away that would be major panic**

**Egirl_Founder: Like homestuck-**

**Doja_Hop: Don't mention it here! We already got Bede who's a fucking Komeada Kinnie!**

**Water_Those: Kinnie?**

**Karate/Kid: For the sanity of your own do not ask what a Kinnie is**

**Little_Shit1: Stfu Jshclatt kinnie**

**Hard_Bass: So we runnin or no?**

**Egirl_Founder: Aw wth**

* * *

**Groupchat: We Dem Bois+Gurls**

**The+Chanpion: Has anyone seen or heard form Hop?**

**Karate/Kid: Not like he ran away to Kanto with his delinquent bf**

**The+Champion: WHAT-?**

**Drag=Me: If he did that for real then he's living the dream**

**Rock×Roll: Did Marnie go with them? I haven't seen her either**

**Water_Those: All the kids went, they said that the gym challenges and all the shit happening to them was too stressful so they left for a vacation**

**The+Champion: Why didn't Hop tell me this!? I would loved to take him to Kanto for a few days if he was stressed out**

**The+Champion: And now they're in another region with no adult!**

**Drag=Me: what you gonna do? Ride over there with Charzard?**

**The+Champion: Yes, yes I will! >:(**

**Drag=Me: I'm coming with you, since you can't fucking navigate in your own**

**Granny_Ma: Hm.....I wonder if Bede is having a nice time over there :)**

**Karate/Kid: Opal you are too pure for us fools** ****

* * *

**Doja_Hop: Aye, Kanto kinda lit**

**Little_Shit1: Imma say it now, if I were to ever retire I would move here**

**Winx_Club: Hop? Who was that boy you were hugging talking to a while ago?**

**Doja_Hop: Oh? That was Ash! He was pen pal back in secondary school**

**Doja_Hop: He's actually been to every region and has seen all pokemons to exist, even Legendarys!**

**Hard_Bass: He seems cool**

**Doja_Hop: Yeah! Did you know that he also met Arcues!**

**Egirl_Founder: Uh? Hop, your telling me that your friend met the God Arcues? Are creator?**

**Doja_Hop: Yeah, he even showed me a picture of It! Look!**

**Doja_Hop: [MeetingGod!.png]**

**Winx_Club: HOLY-**

**Hard_Bass: This has to be a joke right?**

**Little_Shit1: It dosen't even look photoshopped, he's actually sitting and hugging Arcues**

**Doja_Hop: Yeah! I went on a couple adventures with him and met some legendarys myself**

**Karate/Kid: Do you and Leon just live crazy lives?**

**Doja_Hop: Um? I don't think so**

**Karate/Kid: Leon and Raihan are coming to get y'all**

**Doja_Hop: TF? I won't allow this Himbo to ruin my vacation like this**

**Little_Shit1: I will fucking pummel him**

**Karate/Kid: Maybe when he gets there to can convince to let you guys stay**

**Egirl_Founder: Hopefully....**

**[End Of Chatlog]**


	13. Chatlog 13: Why Tf Is Y'all Like This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody gangsta until Hop crys

**Chatlog 13: Why Tf Is Y'all Like This?**

**Groupchat: Pen Pals**

**Doja_Hop: :(**

**Pokemon/Master: What's wrong Hop? You seem so down rn :(**

**Doja_Hop: Ugh I'm about to cry, I ran into some locals and they said some pretty mean things about me**

**Pokemon/Master: What!? Who are they? Let me at 'em, I'll have pikachu shock them >:(**

**Doja_Hop: Aw Ash don't worry, it's not that serious....**

**Pokemon/Master: What did they say to you?**

**Doja_Hop: Ah....they made fun of my accent, my hair, my clothes, the way I look....**

**Doja_Hop: Am I a rat???**

**Pokemon/Master: That's it, electric chair**

* * *

**Hard_Bass: I'm gonna fight these locals rn**

**Little_Shit1: Why?**

**Hard_Bass: Some jackass were being mean to Hop and now he's crying >:(**

**Doja_Hop: Victor didn't I just tell you-**

**Doja_Hop: Oh fuck my brother just walked in**

**Egirl_Founder: Where's Gloria?**

**Little_Shit1: Fuck if I know...**

**Hard_Bass: Find it kinda funny how you don't know but look panicked**

**Doja_Hop: You guys find Gloria, meanwhile I'll try to stop Lee from committing a war crime**

* * *

**Drag=Me: What would you say...if I told you, Leon got arrested?**

**Rock×Roll: U lying....**

**Rock×Roll: Right?**

**Drag=Me: Yeah no, please someone send bail money quick**

**Snow >Mom: Oh dear, how did he get arrested? It doesn't sound like Leon at all!**

**Drag=Me: Well these jackass were making fun of Hop and made him cry**

**Drag=Me: Leon go so mad that he tried to kill them with Charzard, and I repeat didn't want no witnesses**

**Drag=Me: Also, please don't tell Chairman Rose....**

**Karate/Kid: You know what, now I understand why Hop is his crazy self**

* * *

**Hop: Lee you didnt have to do that**

**Leon: What why!? Those guys made fun of you for no reason and made you cry!**

**Hop: Yeah but you're arrested now!**

**Leon: Not the first time**

**Hop: Huh!?**

**Leon: I'm sorry Hop, I know this was suppose to be the vacation to escape it all but it just turned into trash didn't it?**

**Hop: What? No way! Honestly I'm having the best time, I met up with Ash and I'm hanging out with all my friends!**

**Hop: And yes you are In jail....but hey at least your off my back to do this!**

**Leon: Do what????**

**Hop: Drive >B)**

**Leon: Hop???? Hop???? Stg if you drive-**

* * *

**Doja_Hop: Hey, did you guys find Gloria?**

**Hard_Bass: Yeah, she hanging out with some random dude named Gary**

**Little_Shit1: Mother fucking Gary**

**Doja_Hop: Uh oh, someone's jelly!**

**Little_Shit1: STFU**

**Doja_Hop: It's ok, you met Gary? Bede I'm so sorry**

**Little_Shit1: ?**

**Doja_Hop: That's Kanto's number 1 Mr. Steal your girl**

**Doja_Hop: he kinda cute doe ngl**

**Little_Shit1: Get the fucking car right now**

**Karate/Kid: Why are y'all like this????**

**[End Of Chatlog]**


	14. Chatlog 14: Hop Got Connections Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria has a date, Bede wants murder, Victor is low key jealous, Marnie gets into a basketball match with a random pokemon; and Leon is still stuck in jail.

**Chatlog 14: Hop Got Connections Fool**

**Groupchat: Bad Bitches Only**

**Doja_Hop: She be like, Cash bitch you doing to much**

**Little_Shit** **1: I'm like shut up hoe, hoe you ain't doing enough**

**Doja_Hop: Oh you fucking mad? That's too fucking sad**

**Little_shit1: Bitch I like doing too much**

**Egirl_Founder: Haha, I do that**

**Winx_Club: Marnie I need your help, I need to pick out a cute outfit for this evening**

**Hard_Bass: Where you going sis??**

**Winx_Club: Well that guy from earlier Gary asked me out today**

**Little_Shit1: HE WHAT-?**

**Doja_Hop: That's cute!**

**Egirl_Founder: Alright lemme come over and I'll help**

**Little_Shit1: Is no one gonna acknowledge that she's going on a date with nobody we know!?**

**Doja_Hop: I know Gary, he's friends Ash and a very cool dude!**

**Little_shit1: Stfu Hop**

**Doja_Hop: <:(**

**Hard_Bass: Dont yell at him, anyways Gloria wouldn't go with him if the dude was bad**

**Winx_Club: Yeah! Have some faith in me Bede! >:(**

**Doja_Hop: Leon's still in jail :,(** ****

**Karate/Kid: Serves him right**

**Doja_Hop: Hold up, got another group chat to be at**

* * *

**Groupchat: Ash & Friends**

**Doja_Hop: My bro is still in jail**

**After/Dawn: Haha funny!**

**Pokemon/Master: I'll try to get Prof. Oak involved Hop**

**Twinkie: Why is he even in jail???**

**Doja_Hop: Attempted murder**

**Rock >Brock: Understandable have a nice day**

**Misty+B: Why are you all like this?**

**May*Flowers: Ok but if someone was being a jackass to Max I'd murder them too**

**Doja_Hop: Thank you May!**

**Alain=Not: Bitches geekin**

**Spicy_Meatball: No, bitches is devious**

**Dragons=UwU: Cilan pls dont make me teach you how to respect women**

**Doja_Hop: IRIS!!!! :D**

**Dragons=UwU: HOP!!!! :D**

**Queen_Serena: Its like 11pm in Kalos rn, can I sleep? Pls?**

**Pokemon/Master: Neva!!!!**

* * *

**Little_Shit1: Gloria just left for her date...**

**Little_Shit1: Marnie do something about this!!**

**Little_Shit1: Marnie? Mom??**

**Hard_Bass: OMFG MARNIE IS HAVING A FUCKING BASKETBALL BATTLE WITH A POKEMON DEER OR SOMETHING**

**Karate/Kid: Send pictures, videos**

**Hard_Bass: MarnieVs.Pokemon.PNG**

**Water_Those: I'm having the fucking time of my life**

**Grass_Milo: You got normal teens, and then you got this group**

**Doja_Hop: I'm gonna kiss Ash omfg!**

**Hard_Bass: What-**

**Doha_Hop: He convinced Prof. Oak to help bail my brother out, hes the best friend ever!**

**Hard_Bass: Someone get me the fucking car, NOW**

* * *

**Groupchat: We Dem Bois+Gurls**

**The+Champion: Aight, just got bailed out**

**Drag=Me: Hurray**

**Water_Those: I still can't believe Leon got fucking arrested**

**The+Champion: Yeah....crazy trip ;^_^**

**Water_Those: Oh also, Piers look at this**

**Water_Those: MarnieVs.Pokemon.PNG**

**Rock×Roll: Wtf??? That looks like a cursed image, what the bloody hell is going on over there???**

**Drag=Me: Many things, many things**

**The+Champion: Now excuse me, I gotta go hug my brother and hug Ash cuz he's a sweetheart**

**Drag=Me: You mean that short ass kid?**

**The+Champion: Dont try him Raihan, he has the power of God and immorality on his side :)**

**Drag=Me: Man...**

* * *

**Winx_Club: Just got back from my date what I miss?**

**Doja_Hop: Gloria, I think Victor and Bede are mad at us.... :,(**

**Winx_Club: There always made us tho...**

**Doja_Hop: They got murder on their minds rn**

**Winx_Club: I'm more concerned at the fact that Marnie was in a basketball battle with a pokemon**

**Egirl_Founder: Just living my best damn life**

**[End Of Chatlog]**


	15. A/N: Sorry!

**_This month has been crazy week after week my body got hurt somehow, first I got the flu and then yesterday while walking to school I fell and slammed my body against the concrete; so this month has been nothing but shitty, but hey I'm happy and healthy and recovering; I'm so sorry that I didn't update this whole time, but I have a lot of thingsfor chapters so please wait and thank you all for waiting!_ **


	16. Chatlog 16: Living making me feel some type of way.......Lemme do some taxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon realizes the romantic dilemma his brother is in, Ash gets ready to leave for Alola and THE COUPLES ARE FIGHTNGGGGG

**Chatlog 16: Living got me feeling some type of way.....Lemme do some taxes**

* * *

**Groupchat: Bad Bitches Only**

**Doja_Hop: I'm gonna miss Ash :,(**

**Winx_Club: Same, I'm gonna miss Gary**

**Egirl_Founder: Kinda miss that deerling**

**Hard_Bass: Well I'm glad to be leaving**

**Doja_Hop: Of fucking course your would >:(**

**Hard_Bass: TF does that suppose to mean-**

**Winx_Club: You and Bede been acting like jackasses this whole trip, idk what tf we even did to y'all**

**Little_shit1: Gloria you went on a date with a random dude!**

**Doja_Hop: Gary isn't a random dude, plus if he pulled something Gloria would of already kicked his ass**

**Winx_Club: You guys act like you own us or something!**

**Hard_Bass: I'm just worried ok!? I have never met or even heard of Ash before and all the sudden he's your new best friend!**

**Doja_Hop: EVERYONE IS MY BEST FRIEND VICTOR, YOU'RE JUST SUPER SPECIAL TO ME BUT IT SEEMS LIKE NOBODY CAN'T BE AROUND ME BECUASE OF YOU'RE YANDERE ASS, BEDE WAS FUCKING RIGHT**

**Little_shit1: Ha!**

**Winx_Club: Dont act so smug becuase you're the same as he is!**

**Egirl_Founder: Ok first, Victor don't make Hop cry; Leon already went to jail trying to kill someone over that, second I think everyone needs a break from eachother at the moment**

**Doja_Hop: Gladly, I'll hang out with Ash before we leave Kanto**

**Winx_Club: I'm going over to Gary's**

**Little_shit1: Fine! Idfc!**

**Hard_Bass:......**

* * *

**Groupchat: Best Bro's In Galar!**

**Hop: Bro I'm so mad rn**

**Leon: What the matter???**

**Leon: Hop I dont want to go to jail again**

**Hop: No! It's Victor, he's mad that I'm close friends with Ash....**

**Leon: Perhaps he's jealous?**

**Hop: Why!? Like I get it, he's agitated about not being my only best friend....**

**Leon: Oh Honey......**

**Leon: You know w** **hat Hop, you do you; I'll handle it all**

**Hop: Dont try to kill him pls**

**Leon: I won't! Unless.....**

**Hop: NOOOOO**

* * *

**Hop: Ash! What you doing rn?**

**Ash: Packing for my trip to Alola**

**Hop: Crap, you're leaving Kanto after this?**

**Ash: Yeah! New regions to explore ya know!**

**Hop: Maybe you take a vacation there, Alola is a very nice tourist site to relax at**

**Ash: That's what my mom said, but i want to catch all the pokemon and become the greatest pokemon champion this world as seen! °♡°**

**Hop: Arceus I love you so much dude**

**Ash: I wuv you tooo!**

**Hop: ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡**

**Ash:♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡**

**Hop: No I love you more! >:(**

**Ash: Dont make me start Hop, you're fighting a losing war >:)**

**Hop: =_=**

* * *

**Groupchat: We Dem Bois+Gurls**

**The+Champion: My brother Is living in a movie rn**

**The+Champion: He got two boys trying to hold his hand**

**Drag=Me: Hop has two hands**

**The+Champion: I dont want him ending up heartbroken! I'll personally talk to someone if they hurt Hop! ●_●**

**Water_Those: To clarify, "Personally talk"=Kill**

**Karate/Kid: Ok but you should of been there, Hop was going off on not only Victor but on Bede**

**Ghost_Kid: He d e s e r v e r s it**

**Ghost_Kid: Wait did I spell that wrong**

**Rock×Roll: I be forgetting Alistair is still in elementary**

**Ghost_Kid: I'm 11 so shut the frick up**

**Green/Milo: Awww he can't even curse!**

**The+Champion: At least you're bro is still pure, Hop once told me he would eat my kneecaps if I didn't shut up ,•~•,**

**Karate/Kid: That's the perks of having a fugitive as a sibling =_=** ****

**[End]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hop and Gloria are tired of Victor's and Bede's behavior; will they make up? Yeah, also Gary and Gloria arn't together! They just see eachother as close friends, same thing with Hop and Ash!


	17. Chatlog 17: When You.....Haha Lemme Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair swears
> 
> Leon finds out
> 
> Bea is going to kill somebody

**Catlog 17: When You....Haha Lemme Stop**

* * *

**Groupchat: Bad Bitches Only**

**Doja_Hop: Hey Alistair whatcha doing?**

**Ghost_Kid: Overcoming the fear of consequences and having the courage to do this**

**Ghost_Kid: So in other words**

**Ghost_Kid: Fuck**

**Doja_Hop: qjdjekekenisjsjwisjj!?**

**Doja_Hop: @Karate/Kid, Alistair just cursed???**

**Winx_Club: Hop we curse every day on here**

**Doja_Hop: But like Alistair doesn't even copy it!**

**Hard_Bass: Bea is gonna beat everyone's ass now**

**Doja_Hop: I nominate Bede to get the ass whoopin**

**Little_shit1: Nice to know that fake bitches still exist**

**Winx_Club: Of course you'd know...**

**Hard_bass: Um....sis!?**

**Doja_Hop: He deserves it**

**Karate/Kid: First off, Alistair has had his internet rights taken away for a week, secondly Hop idk how I can save you in this but Leon found out..**

**Doja_Hop: Found out about what?**

**Karate/Kid: That you and Bede were the ones that broke into Chairman Rose's house**

**Little_shit1: Which one of y'all snitch???**

**Doja_Hop: I....am.....dead**

**Doja_Hop; Welp, I'm running away and moving with Ash cuz this ain't it**

**Hard_Bass: Out of all the people it had to be Ash....**

**Winx_Club: Don't fucking start too, you maybe my brother but I will drag you through filth too** ****

**Karate/Kid: Why is everyone so pissed off lately???**

* * *

**Hop: Bro before you even get on me**

**Leon: What we're you thinking!? Not only was that illegal but stupid! Who put you up to this? Bede!?**

**Hop: As much I'd like to put Bede under the bus, no it wasn't him; I tired mug him before cuz he looked rich but i found out he was Chairman rose and decided to continue anyways**

**Leon: Where did we go wrong with you???**

**Hop: It started when dad left us, then you became Champion, then that time when you kicked me out of your minecraft server and believed a random guy over your own brother.**

**Hop: Leon your good brother but....**

**Hop: I AM ABOUT TO GO FERAL WITH ALL OF THIS SHIT HAPPENING, I DON'T NEED YOU LECTURING ME ABOUT MUGGING SOMEONE THATS RICH AND FEEDS ON THE IDEA OF CAPITALISM AND DISEGARDS THE COMMON FOLKS NEED AND HEALTH**

**Hop: Now excuse the fuck out of me, I got a gym battle to win!**

**Hop: Also eat the rich**

**Hop has left the chat! Oh boy... o.O**

* * *

**Winx_Club: Damn it's kinda quiet, what is going on?**

**Water_Those: honestly I want to know why Leon's crying**

**Hard_Bass: Hop's kind looking sad rn**

**Karate/Kid: Ah shit, another sibling arc oh joy**

**Little_shit1: What-?**

**Little_shit1: Sis I cant even understand this map I'm looking at**

**Winx_Club: THAT'S A FUCKING MCDONALD'S PLAYHOUSE MAP AND YOU'RE READING IT WRONG!**

**Hard_Bass: Dumbass comes in the form of Bede....**

**Green_Milo: Ayo why a footlong subway sandwich in my fucking shoe box**

**Winx_Club: WTF IS GOING ON IS EVERYONE ON CRACK TODAY**

**Egirl_Founder: Sorry what's going? I was playing Animal Crossing: New Horizons**

**[End of Chatlog]**


	18. Chatlog 18: Sometimes I Wonder.....Then I Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan asks Hop a question
> 
> And Hop gains two new pokemons 
> 
> And more gym leaders are added! :D

**Chatlog 18: Sometimes I Wonder.....Then I Don't**

**Groupchat: Bad Bitches Only**

**Doja_Hop: Guess who isn't dead**

**Little_shit1: Unfortunately....**

**Doja_Hop: Anyways I so much tea to spill**

**Doja_Hop: It all started when Raihan asked me a question regarding my bro....**

**< Flash Back>**

**Raihan: Hey Hop you on?**

**Hop: Whactha need, you don't text me a lot so this gotta be serious..**

**Raihan: Uh...very, how would you feel about your bro being well....Gay?**

**Hop: Uh I wouldn't mind nor care, honestly I'd still love him no matter how annoying he is**

**Raihan: Ok so...this is serious; Me and your brother uh....we've been, dating?**

**Hop: Should I even be surprised? How long**

**Raihan: Got awhile, look I need you to do a favor for me; I'm planning on giving Leon and Applin**

**Hop: hold tf up, you plan on giving my brother an Applin???**

**Hop: That's like practically proposing**

**Raihan: Hop I need your support for this =_=**

**Hop: Raihan trust me when I say to wait, like wait until he loses the Champion title and perhaps it would be good to propose to him**

**Raihan: How do you know he's gonna loose the Champion title soon???**

**Hop: I've got friends on the other side ;)**

**Raihan: Freaky but ok**

**Raihan: Alright I'll wait for awhile, you better be right**

**Hop: Whatcha gonna do to me? Nothing cuz you gotta go through Lee**

**Raihan: Pitting my boyfriend against me, how petty**

**Hop: Stfu stop texting me**

* * *

**Water_Those: Ok that's kind crazy...:0**

**Doja_Hop: ik, but things got crazier**

* * *

**Leon: Hop imma be real with you**

**Hop: Your gay and dating Raihan? Yeah ik**

**Leon: Wtf-**

**Hop: But continue**

**Leon: Um...Ok? Well anyways I'm planning on giving him an Applin**

**Hop: NOABSIDBJDJDJ**

**Hop: Worst idea rn!**

**Hop: Your the fucking Champion, wait to loose your title and then give him the damn applin**

**Leon: Damn didn't think about that...**

**Leon: Anyways where you going rn you left the stadium in a hurry**

**Hop: Getting new pokemons, need it to kick Raihans ass next challenge**

**Leon: Oh ok, be careful; also please don't get lost and run into the Lake of Outrage**

**Hop: Sounds like something you would do**

**Hop: Begone brother**

* * *

**Grass_Milo: I take it you went to the lake?**

**Doja_Hop: Yeah but I didn't realize until one of the scientists caught me, anyways one of the pokemons kinda imprinted on me so I had to take him....**

**Water_Those:.....No way**

**Doja_Hop has posted a picture "Baby_Meemo_Png"**

**Doja_Hop: Ain't he cute? UWU**

**Grass_Milo: That's a whole ass Dracovish, Hop how-**

**Doja_Hop: Anyways both Raihan and my bro were on my ass for going there and getting a pokemon**

**Doja_Hop: Sorry that Pokemons loveme more then you do sweety :)**

* * *

**Raihan: Hop I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you**

**Hop: But...**

**Hop: Baby Meemo...**

**Raihan: Never in my life have I've been so jealous**

**Raihan: Does Arceus just hate me?**

**Hop: Well here's a video of him waddling around the camp :)**

**Hop has posted a video "Baby_Meemo_Waddle"**

**Raihan: Hnggg**

**Raihan: That's too fucking cute omfg**

**Hop: I also caught another Pokemon but I've never seen it before...**

**Hop: Looks like a Dragon type so imma send you a picture to identify them**

**Raihan: Sure**

**Hop has sent a picture "Strange_Pokemon.PNG"**

**Raihan: I-**

**Raihan: Leon is gonna kick my ass**

**Raihan: Hop you are too lucky rn** ****

**Hop; Wha-?**

**Raihan: That's a Gible**

**Raihan: idk how you found it in the wild**

**Hop: Oh cool he's cute :)**

**Raihan: Hop pls day sike-**

* * *

**Water_Those: A Gible evolves into Garchomp**

**Doja_Hop: That's kind cool but never seen one**

**Water_Those: Champion Cynthia has one**

**Doja_Hop: Oh....OH! Well I guess Kipper is gonna be one cool dragon!**

**Water_Those: You named them Kipper?**

**Doja_Hop: I like cute names :)**

**Doja_Hop: Except that one time I lost a bet and Gloria named my Pokemon....Poggers**

**Grass_Milo: You poor poor summer child**

**Doja_Hop: And then me and Gloria had a dare war with Bede and Victor**

**Water_Those: Is that why the chatroom is silent??**

**Little_shit1: So many cursed things**

**Winx_Club: Pretty sure we traumatized Alister**

**Hard_Bass: Poot kid....**

**Karate/Kid: Oh wait hold up where's Marnie, she need to add on the gym leaders y'all defeated**

**Egirl_Founder: Just paying my debt on animal crossing**

**Egitl_Founder has added 420/Grandad, Snow_Mom, and Chonk+Rock**

**Chonk+Rock: Ah shit....**

**Doja_Hop: Welcome to hell :D**

**[End of Chatroom]**


End file.
